


Gone

by PastTheVaultedDoors



Series: Warcraft RP [5]
Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Night Elf, Roleplay, highborne
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-18
Updated: 2015-02-18
Packaged: 2018-03-13 16:16:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3388190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PastTheVaultedDoors/pseuds/PastTheVaultedDoors
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leaving the guild.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gone

>   
> _My deadest Kahlilah,_
> 
> _You should do something about the messenger bird. It started to mulch--more like melt--all over the windowsill. You know how very fond I am of your wicked little creations, but now it's slowly falling apart from a cellular level and I really do not enjoy cleaning up globs of disconcerting bits of demon bird._
> 
> _I liked it better when you gave it a mutated second head. Although, as you have since severed that extra limb I assume you did not like the vulgar shanties I taught it to sing._
> 
> _Either way, I'm sure you're curious as to why I'm writing you when I've stated a pause in my recent Exodimentional Theorim (I'm close to getting the not-so-secret Area 52 team to allow my Arcanelectric Atom Composer onto their ship to test its abilities in zero gravity) but I assure you this may be just as amusing as you found my argument against your Thread Theory (I still believe the X constant in the Chaos line stands true!)._
> 
> _No no, this one is a personal matter I need your delicate brand of wisdom on._
> 
> _It’s been months now since I've left the Starsong’s employ and tried my hand at getting involved with a group of do-gooders. Maybe change my name a little, offer up my skills for a better cause than my money bag._
> 
> _It’s not working._
> 
> _Despite the efforts that I have offered, there is still little trust from anyone within the Silver Circle. I am an outcast. They pretend they’re innocent, so kind, but I know deep down they’re all murderers in their hearts just like you and I. We’ve all have that touch of madness in our souls; it’s just a matter of accepting it, that’s all. Light and dark shouldn’t mingle like this, it’ll only make us all spiral into discord._
> 
> _I’m in the Eastern Kingdoms already; pray tell you have room and board for me until I decide on my next course of action. I don’t think I can take their sweet passions a moment longer. At least not now. Not when the fires are burning extremely hot for adventure._
> 
> _I am strikingly greedy for your reply,_
> 
> _Helia_
> 
> _P.S. If your beast of a bird self-destructs upon arrival then I admit no claim to tampering with its atomic structure._
> 
> _P.S.S. But I may have planted a bomb inside of it._  
> 

  
  


>   
> _Helia,_
> 
> _You're an idiot._
> 
> _Lilah_  
> 

  
  
That is as much an invitation to go to the warlock's abode as ever he heard one.  
  
Helia leaves without any goodbyes. He makes sure that a guard catches a glimpse of him taking his leave from the fort so he isn't considered M.I.A. Just... gone.  
  
Who knows if he'll come back.


End file.
